Esclava de un Vampiro
by NessiBella
Summary: Edward la observaba mientras dormía,era un sueño o eso pensaba ella,la noche de su 18 cumpleños él decide llevarsela con ella a su mundo,el está enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio dormir¿sobrevivirá en el mundo vampirico?
1. El sueño de cada noche

**Esclava de un vampiro . **

**Desde que ella tenía uso de razón la misma silueta oscura aparecía en sus sueños . El perfil y el contorno de un hombre que siempre la observaba.**

**Noche tras noche él estaba allí muy quieto y apenas se movía del lugar en donde estaba.**

**Ella tenía ese sueño desde pequeña , desde que ella podía recordar , pero conforme fueron pasando los años esa silueta oscura no permanecía en su total quietud todo el sueño.**

**Con el paso del tiempo se acercaba más a ella , primero solo la miraba desde la ventana , después se quedaba sentado a los pies de su cama , mirándola fijamente como si fuese el mayor espectáculo del momento.**

**Nunca la tocaba , en todos esos años con el mismo sueño nunca la tocó , hasta la noche de su dieciocho cumpleaños .**

**Los amigos de Bella le organizaron una comida sorpresa para celebrarlo .**

**Ángela la llamó la mañana de su cumpleaños para decirle que había pasado algo importante y que se reunirían en el Centro Comercial de Port Angeles . No había recibido ninguna atención ni ninguna felicitación por parte de sus amigos , pero a ella eso no le importaba en absoluto , no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y nunca le gustó celebrarlo; para ella no era nada en especial cumplir años , simplemente era la muestra de que otro año pasaba .**

**Bella salió de casa con tiempo suficiente , de esa manera no tendría que conducir a demasiada velocidad. **

**Ella vivia en Forks , un pueblo lleno de una inmensa vegetación y con gigantescos árboles en el cual eran pocos los días en los que el sol se dignaba a salir y mostrar su calor a los ciudadanos de pueblo.**

**Ella conducía tranquilamente , hasta que por pura casualidad , por instinto o por un simple acto inconsciente dirigió su mirada a la frondosidad de los árboles que se encontraban a los lados de la carretera . Su mirada fue a parar a uno de ellos en especial .**

**Freno de golpe el coche , para cerciorarse de lo que había visto -"**_**no puede ser"**_** -pensó Bella -"**_**¿Podría ser él?"-.**_

**Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que siguiera hacia delante , pero otra parte le pedía a gritos que bajara del coche y se dirigiera hacia donde estaba él.**

**Era algo inexplicable , ella nunca le había visto el rostro , todas sus facciones habían estado bañadas por la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Él la miraba fijamente , no le apartaba la mirada de sus podía sentir miles de sensaciones en la mirada de él , tensión , angustia , deseo , pasión , lujuria , necesidad …**

**Bella se giró lo suficiente como para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad que la retenía dentro del coche , pero entonces reflexionó durante unos segundos "**_**¿Cómo va a ser él estúpida? , la persona de tus sueños no es real , es solo eso , un sueño …no es real"**_

**Volvió la mirada hacia el punto donde estaba él pero ahí ya no había nada ni nadie…**

**-Estúpida-se dijo Bella a si misma en voz alta.**

**Volvió a encender el coche y prosiguió su camino , pero no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido…**

"_**Tienes que ser lógica y razonable …"-**_**pensó para si misma-**_** " llevas desde los trece años con el mismo sueño , la misma figura , solo es un sueño , nada más . Ese mismo chico tenía más o menos tu misma edad…si fuera él …el que durante los últimos cinco años te hubiera observado cada noche ¿no crees que su figura hubiera cambiado …?la altura y/o la complexión de su cuerpo sería diferente."**_

**Cuando por fin llegó al lugar donde se había citado con Ángela vio que todos sus amigos estaban allí , y comprendió lo que sucedía **_**"una fiesta sorpresa" pensó Bella . **_

**Aunque no le gustaban ese tipo de celebraciones cuando se trataba de ella se alegró de que sus amigos se hubieran tomado la molestia de darle esa sorpresa , Bella pensó que era un bonito detalle por parte de ellos.**

**La comida pasó entre risas y charlas agradables. Hubo un momento en el que Erik le preguntó a Bella si recordaba el trabajo que habían hecho juntos hace dos años para la clase de literatura. Era un trabajo abierto , podían hablar de cualquier tema que quisieran siempre que estuviera relacionado con la literatura.**

**Eric eligió redactar el trabajo sobre como los libros literarios habían dado fama a la famosa leyenda del Conde Drácula .**

**Bella se negó rotundamente ante la idea , ya que no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de ancianos inmortales bebiendo y poseyendo sexualmente el cuerpo de jóvenes mujeres para después desecharlos en algún lugar insólito . **

**Ante esto Bella propuso a Eric un trato ; podían hacer el trabajo sobre el tema que Eric había elegido pero enfocándolo en los misteriosos poderes que había adjudicado la literatura en cientos de años a esas almas perturbadas de la noche . **

**Bella recordó con nostalgia esa noche que estuvo buscando esa información en los libros de la biblioteca de Forks.**

**Los poderes más comunes que encontró de los vampiros fueron los que vulgarmente todo el mundo se imaginaba ; una fuerza sobre humana , ser inmortal , una rapidez comparable a la de la luz …nada que en realidad no se imaginara . Aunque a pesar de sentir rechazo sobre esos seres nocturnos a la vez también sentía algo de curiosidad inofensiva ya que a ella siempre le había interesado saber más y más sobre todo lo que quedaba a medias tintas .**

**Su curiosidad insaciante era una de las cualidades que más la caracterizaran , al igual que su torpeza y su habilidad para contradecirse en sus propias decisiones.**

**Terminó la comida y tras un largo café Bella se despidió de sus amigos para marcharse a casa . Lo estaba pasando realmente bien , lo único que la incomodó fue la excesiva atención por parte de Mike Newton . Hace unos pocos meses él había intentado pedirle una cita en varias ocasiones , pero ella ya le había dejado claro su respuesta . A Bella no le gustaba en absoluto Newton , pero él seguía insistiendo , acercándose cada vez más a ella , tocándole la mano o acariciándole la mejilla.**

**Salió del restaurante con las llaves de su coche en la mano , y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo … a ella no le gustaba la lluvia , ni el frio , pero había aprendido a convivir con eso por estar junto a su padre .**

**Llegó a casa y Charlie , su padre , el cual era jefe de policía , no había llegado aún .Miró en el contestador y vio que había un mensaje de él , diciéndole que habían habido muchos animales muertos en extrañas circunstancias en el bosque , así que no sabía cuando iba a volver a casa , ya que tenía que investigarlo.**

**Resignada por que estaría sola toda esa noche te tormenta borró el mensaje del contestador , miró el reñoj y vió que eran las nueve de la noche .**

**No era de extrañar que toda la tarde hubiera pasado volando , ya que el trayecto de ida y vuelta en coche la comida junto con las horas que estuvieron hablando y tomando cafés hícieron que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya fuera de noche . **

**Ella subió a su habitación directamente , no tenía ganas de cenar nada en absoluto se sentía totalmente llena por la copiosa comida de ese día . **

**Se duchó lentamente , dejando que el agua caliente que caía de la ducha relajara su cuerpo entero .**

**Cuando decidió salir cogió una toalla para cubrirse y secarse el cuerpo . **

**Salió de la habitación y se dirigió con paso tranquilo a su mesita de noche , de ahí sacó su ropa interior y su pijama ; unos shorts cortos y una camiseta de tirantes de color azul .**

…

**Cuando estuvo lista con su pijama y con el cabello seco se dirigió a la estanteria y eligió un libro al azar y calló a la cama de espaldas derrotada por el cansancio . **

**Apenas los ojos le duraron abiertos más de 15 a poco se le cerraón hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida .**

**Y como era de esperar …esa noche tuvu otro sueñ no repetia las mismas pautas que en los otros.**

**En este el gran ventanal de su habitación estaba abierto , las cortinas se balanceaban hacia el interior de la habitación por el aire liguero que solpaba … ella podía escuchar las leves gotas de lluvia cochar contra el cesped del jardín .**

**Pero a pesar de la llovizna de la madrugada ella no sentía frio … era algo estraño.**

**Abrió sus ojos poco a poco y vió que la oscuridad de su habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada por la luz de la luna , una luz dulce amable , y que dejaba ver con claridad toda la habitación . Una leve nievla cubria el sulo de su estancia , era como si las nubes del cielo estuvieran cubriendo toda la superficie de su dormitorio.**

**Se incorporó levemente y en ese momento un frio helado cubrió su cuerpo . En ese instante miró hacia la ventana , y allí lo vio . **

**Esa silueta tan familiar … y por decirlo de alguna manera tan conocida … **

**Abrió su pequeña boca levemente como resultado de lo que estaba en lo cierto , era él , ese chico joven que vió esa misma tarde en el arbol , de alguna manera sabia que era él , pero no podía explicarse como lo sabía … era como una sensación … un presentimiento muy interior.**

**-Buenas noches mi dulce angel-dijo el joven sin moverse ni un milímetro.**

**Él estaba apollado en el marco del gran ventanal , mirandola dulce y tranquilamente , ahora su mirada era tranquila , no como la que habiha visto ella antes .**

**-Hola…-dijo ella en un casi inaudible susurro.**

**Él se fue hacercando a paso lento a su cama hasta sentarse junto a ella .**

**Algo desconceró al joven **_**¿Por qué no intentava huir? ¿no deberia estar asustada?.**_

**Ella no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos … era como para ella era como un sueño poder al fin ponerle un rostro a esa silueta que veía cada noche.**

**Inconscientemente y sin saber muy bien porque ella alargo su brazo y acarició la mejilla del joven … era tan…perfecto…**

**-¿No me tienes miedo Isabella?-preguntó él alzando una ceja y con voz firme autoritaria pero a la vez dulce .**

**-¿Debo de temerte?-contestó ella con otra pregunta un poco confundida - Es un sueño , no puede pasarme nada malo.**

**Una sonrisa oscura se formó en el rostro de él .**

**-Si esto no fuera real pequeño angel , no sería para ti precisamente un sueño … seria más bien una pesadilla-sentenció Edward.**

**En ese momento el pánico inundo el cuerpo de Bella , se apartó todo lo que pudo de él , pero el joven la aferró por los brazos con fuerza para inpedir que se separara de él.**

**-Eres real -afirmó con voz temblorosa-¿pero todos estos años tú…?-intentó continuar , pero él no la dejó seguir.**

**-Sí he estado observándote desde hace algunos años …-pero no era esa pregunta la que Bella intentaba responder.**

**-Pero tú…eres joven si has estado todos estos años observandome como es que …?-dijo ella con voz decidida , necesitaba despejar de una vez esa duda que le comía por dentro.**

**En su rostro se formó una sonrisa un tanto oscura posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Isabela y acercó su rostro a la vena del cuello de la joven.**

**-No soy como tú…de eso ya te abrás dado cuenta - dijo inalando el aroma que provenia de su cuello.**

**-Debes ser un espécimen muy raro para no temerme frágil humana - continuó él con un tonó más siniestro.**

**-No te temo , si quisieras hacerme daño ya me lo habrias hecho … has tenido años para hacerlo-dijo la joven apartando la mano del joven con algo de brusquedad.**

**Un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos inundaban te temia , algo dentro de ella le decia que no la mataría , pero por otro lado sabía que él no era humano … y eso la asustaba . **

**Ella no se explicaba lo que él probocaba en ella , ella dormía mal por la noche , pero en cierta manera cuando él estaba obserbandola se sentía como protegida , como si no le pudiera pasar nada malo.**

**-He estado tantos años obserbandote … esperando el momento mi pequeña Bella , el momento adecuado . -Dijo él levantandose de a cama y quedando de pie .**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso ? - preguntó ahora una muy atemorizada Bella.**

**-He estado muchos años esperandote , buscandote y que crecieras , y por fín a llegado el momento de que vengas conmigo … a mi mundo -dijo volviendose a acercar a Bella , pero esta vez se tumbo sobre ella acorralandola y dejandola sin ninguna salida .**

**El corazón de Bella latia rapidamente , lo que provocaba que Edward se volviera más ansioso , pero no , tendría que esperar para eso.**

**Bajó su cabeza hasta dejarla entre los dos pechos de la joven y respiró hondo , embriagandose con el aroma que todo su cuerpo emanaba.**

**-Dentro de muy pocas horas serás mia , estaras conmigo a mi lado para siempre …-dijo separando la cara del pecho de Bella . La miró fijamente y contempló la expresión de Bella , ella al parecer no comprendia nada , pero a Edward le daba igual , ella iria con el quisiera o no.**

**-No entiendo nada , no se que quieres decir ¿ ir ? ¿contigo ? ¿A dónde ? Prengunto ella nerviosa mientras intentaba escaparse de debajo de él .**

**-A mi reino conmigo pequeña mía dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella . **

**-NUNCA - gritó fuertemente y con furia en su voz , algo que le molestó mucho a Edward .**

**Él se acercó más y a pesar de el aparente rechazo de la joven besó sus labios con suavidad . Pero la molestia que sentia Edward hace unos segundos se convirtió en furia cuando ella desvió la cara para que no la besara.**

**En ese instante cogió la cara de ella con fuerza con ambas manos , para que no se moviera y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella , pero esta vez no era para darle un beso , sino para morderle el labio.**

**Cogió el labio inferior de Bella entre sus dientes y con sus colmillos rasgo la fina piel de este , haciendo que un fino hilo de sangre bajara por su labio siguiendo por su barbilla , deslizandose por su garganta hasta terminar el camino entre los pechos de Bella.**

**Cuando le rasgó el labio Bello soltó un grito de dolor mezclado con sorpresa , y si , ahora si que estaba asustada.**

**El la miró con ojos hambrientos el finisimo hilo de sangre entre los pechos de ella.**

**-No voy a pasar mi eternidad sin ti , tenlo claro , pero tampoco voy a permitir que me desobedezcas , eres mía , tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia ti , pero eso no quiere decir que te puedas comportar conmigo como quieras o decirme lo que te plazca ten presente que yo soy tu amo , soy superior a ti , la raza huamana siempre está por debajo de la raza vampirica , recuerdalo pequeño angel…-**

**Bella no podía moverse , estaba completamente paralizada "**_**¿Por qué simplemente no le tengo miedo o temor ?" -**_**pensó ella **_**- "¿Por qué tengo que temerle y a la vez sentirme bien ? ¿No es más facil tener solo una clase de sentimientos ? Es como si mi corazón quisiera estar con él , como si quisiera dejarme llevar por él sin importar donde … pero mi cabeza … mi cabeza simplemente no me dice nada , está paralizada …ahora no tengo razocinio . Siempre e sido distinta a los demás , pero ¿hasta tal punto?"**_**.**

**-Ahora duerme Bella … -dijo mientras lamía todo el hilo de sangro por donde se había derramado ; desde los pechos subiendo por su gargante hasta llegar a sus labios . Allí lamió cuidadosamente la herida de Bella para que sanara instantáneamente -Duerme Bella … tienes sueño … puedo sentirlo…-decia mientras seguía en sus labios.**

**Los ojos de Bella se ivan cerrando inconscientemente poco a poco no porque tuviera sueño , todo lo contrario , en esos momentos estaba muy despierta , pero en el momento que empezó a limpiar el corte de su labio con la lengua , era como si el la hechizara .**

**Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos completamense te atrevió a preguntarle algo más **

**-¿Puedo saber como te llamas ? -le dijo con voz adormilada pero sensual , algo que fue inconsciente.**

**Él la miró con una sonrisa torcida pero algo oscura .**

**-Te he hecho un corte en el labio con mis colmillos , e bebido la sangre que se a derramado de él ¿y lo que quieres saber es mi nombre ?.**

**-Sí - dijo con voz inaudible , ahora si que se sentia cansada -Aunque por alguna razón que no conozco no me ha importado que bebas de mí.**

**-Edward-dijo con voz ronca - **

**-Me gusta…es bonito…-dijo bostezando Isabella.**

**-Más bonita eres tú en estos beber tu sangre de alguna manera estamos unidos .E sido el primer vampiro que ha bebido de ti , asi que ahora tú cuerpo , tu mente , tu alma …todo es mío …incluso tú corazón.**

**Lo único que mantenia a Bella despierta era la voz de Edward , y cuando terminó de hablar ella se durmió completamente . Pero Edward se la llevaría esa misma noche …solo debía esperar unas horas más . **_**"-¿Qué son unas horas cuando he esperado tanto tiempo?".**_

_

* * *

_

**Empezó a sonar un reloj a lo lejos de los oidos de Bella . Ella se incorporó de la cama y pudo identificarlo como un reloj de un campanario … o como el de una torre.**

**Una voz empezó a llamarla y a hablarle , **_**"era su voz …la voz de Edward"-**_**pensó Bella. Le hablaba con voz de súplica… como si no pudiera estar un minuto mas sin ella , pero a la vez con autoridad .**

_**Bella…**_**-comenzó a susurrar el viento con la voz de Edward.-**_**Ven conmigo Bella .**_

**Ella estaba a sus ordenes , se encontraba bajo los poderes de un vampiro , le estaba haciendo un llamamiento y ella no podía negarse , ella estaba a su merced en esos instantes , en ese momento era como su titere , era el juguete favorito de un niño , al que manejaba como deseaba . **

_**Por fin encontré a mi enterna compañera…reunes todas las cualidades necesarias ,ven camina …ven conmigo sigue mi voz…-**_**continuaba él.**

**Salió de casa en la oscura madrugada y se adentró en el bosque . Caminó y caminó hasta que lo vió apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Pero a pesar de haberlo encontrado ella seguía bajo los efectos psiquicos de él . **

_**-**_**He estado cansado de vivir en mi propia soledad-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella .**

**Ella estaba totalmente quieta donde se había parado y lo miraba fijamente ; pero la mirada de Bella era de sumisión ; aún él estaba controlando su mente.**

**-Así que …me postro ante tu belleza y tu ser-cogió con delicadeza la mano de Bella y las envolvió con las sullas propias -te ofrezco vivir para siempre.**

**En ese momento dejó de controlar la mente de Bella. Aunque estubo bajo ese poder de Edward , ella pudo oir todo lo que le había dicho.**

**-Ven conmigo Bella y vivamos juntos esta eterna muerte-dijo él abrazándola con fuerza y apretando su erecta parte viril contra su virginal feminidad.**

**-Viviremos en las sombras…-dijo subiendo sus manos por la cintura de Bella-esta solo sollozaba.-En mi mundo -surgió subiendo hasta apretar con fuerza los pechos de Bella-En mi reino… y si tú quieres destruiremos a quienes te ayan hecho daño ¿O me vas a decir que no te han tratado mal en tu vida ? Tan diferente…apartada por ser así … ¿es curioso no? -dijo soltando los pechos de Bella y apartandose de Bella friamente.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos .**

**-Lo sé todo -dijo mirandola sin ninguan expresión-Sé que te apartaban por ser una chica especial … diferente…se que en el fondo te gustaría no estar en este mundo , asi que te lo ofrezco por última vez …ven conmigo-dijo duramente.**

**-No …-dijo ella firmemente -No voy a irme contigo…-**

**-Está bien -dijo Edward tranquilo dandole la espalda-en tal caso … me obligarás a hacer algo que en realidad no quiero hacer-**

**Ella guardó silencio y el prosiguió.**

**-Si no vienes conmigo …me veré obligado a matar a tu padre y a tus amigos…-**

**Bella se lelvo las manos a la boca y soltó un grito ahogado**

**-No puedes hacer eso-dijo llorando.**

**-Claro que puedo …tu me niegas disfrutar de tu cuerpo y de tu compañía , asi que yo te negaré vivir el resto de tu mísera vida humana con tus seres queridos -**

**El empezó a caminar a velocidad fue corriendo desesperada hacia él , se arrodilló y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos ;Con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre sus lagrimas y balbuceos eran incesantes y solo salian suplicas de su boca.**

**-No por favor … te lo suplico no hagas eso … haré lo que desees , lo que quieras … seré tu esclava toda la eternidad si así lo deseas pero no hagas eso por favor …no…-**

**Él cogió su barbilla con una de sus manos y la levantó bruscamente para que ella lo mirara **

**-Esas míseras vidas están en tus manos ya lo sabes … asi que decide …muerte de tus seres queridos o aceptar y ser mi compañera-dijo soltando bruscamente el rostro de la joven.**

**-Iré contigo…-dijo **

**Él rió satisfecho , era justo lo que esperaba que iciera.**

**-Ahora-dijo Bella-Haz lo que quieras conmigo -dijo a la vez que empezó a quitarse la camiseta que llevava puesta**

**Él le aferró fuertemente las muñecas y la paró justamente cuando la camiseta solo tapaba la mitad de sus pechos .**

**-Vamos a tener toda la eternidad , no seas tan impaciente -dijo soltandola y ella se bajó de nuevo la camiseta.**

**-Entonces convierteme si es lo que deseas…-dijo resignada y triste.**

**Una sonrisa sadica se formó en el rostro de Edward…**

**-No te voy a convertir aún -dijo rondando en circulos a Bella y obserbandole todo el cuerpo.-Primero me servirás como humana.**

**-Dame tú mano - continuó Edward - debemos irnos a tu nuevo hogar.**

**Caminaron unos escasos minutos por la oscura frondosidad del bosque hasta que un brillo cegador deslumbró los ojos humanos de Bella . Él la cogió de la mano firmemente y la guió a través de ese destelló de luz hasta dentro de él .**

**----**

**Bella despertó sobre una cama … al parecer todo lo que había pasado era un sueño … o al menos era eso lo que ella quería pensar . El tacto de su cuerpo desnudo con unas sabanas de seda negra y las caricias que estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo le decian que no había sido un sueño … sino la realidad.**

**Intentó mantener los ojos cerrados para que él no supiera que estaba despierta pero fue en vano .**

**-Abre los ojos - dijo con voz autoritaria-Sé que estás despierta angel.**

**Ella abrió los ojos lentamente poco a poco y vió el rostro de edward … su amo … a pocos centimetros de su cara . **

**Tenía una expresión muy distinta a la de ayer , sus rasgos estaban igual de marcados , pero tenía una expresión de serenidad en su cara , relajado , tranquilo…**

**A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazó pensó que deberia sentirse agradecida por atraer tanto a Edward , cualquier chica, pero por otro lado … como poder olvidarlo era un vampiro … podía beber demasiada sangre suya y matarla … **

**Él empezó a acariciarle la mejilla y a perfilar sus labios con los dedos mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión excitada … su tacto era como el de un angel … pero a pesar de ser vampiro … ese toque fue celestial.**

**Edward deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar a su entrepierna la cual acarició suavemente **

**-Aquí solo soy tu juguete ¿verdad ?-Soltó Bella sin pensarlo.**

**Pero cuando el escuchó su pregunta se enfureció "**_**Ella no es nadie para recriminarle nada , ni tampoco para pedirme explicaciones … por lo menos no de momento…"**_

**Edward la cogió bruscamente y la coloco bocabajo con él encima presionandole los brazos contra las sabanas .**

**-Escuchame bien Bella-dijo en su oido con furia en su voz-En este lugar nadie me pide explicaciones , nadie se atreve cuestionarme ni a enfrentarse a mi de ninguna manera ¿lo as escuchado ? Yo soy el soberano aquí , la maxima autoridad y tu por el momento eres mi esclava . Todo tu ser me atrajo desde que te ví la primera vez …pero que te alla elegido a ti para satisfacerme en la cama debe ser para ti un motivo de orgullo . Tengo todo un harén de mujeres de mi especie que se matan unas con otras por estar en mi lecho cada noche . Asi que sientete dichosa de estar junto a mí ¿entendido?-concluyó él . **

**Pero ella no contestó , simplemense te quedó mirando un punto fijo de algún lado de la habitación .**

**Edward al ver que no contestaba le azotó el trasero con una mano , dejando su blanca piel roja .- TE HE PREGUNTADO SI ME HAS ENTENDIDO-Rugió furioso .**

**Pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza , cosa que a Edward no le sentó nada bien . **

**-Quiero escuchar tu dulce voz Bella -dijo cogiendo el largo pelo de la joven y estirandolo hacia atrás haciendo que su cabeza quedara levantada de la almhoada .**

**-Siii-dijo Bela con un gemido de dolor por el tiró de pelo que le propició el vampiro.**

**Él volivió a darle la vuelta a la joven , colocandola en la posicion en la que se encontraba antes , boca arriba , pero él seguía encima sulla.**

**-Soy tu señor , tu amo , tu soberano , y tu Dios , así que debes hablarme con más respeto Bella , un solo sí no me basta …aunque a decir verdad -comenzó diciendo mientras masajeaba los pezones de la joven-me ha complacido mucho la entonación con la que lo has dicho …-Dejó los senos de la joven y bajó una mano a la entrepierna de Bella-**

**-Te lo volveré a repetir ¿Lo has entendido?-En ese momento Edward sintió asta que punto Bella estaba mojada. Masajeó con movimientos ágiles el clítoris de Bella a la vez que observaba el rostro de placer que había en su cara . Era tan pura…tan bella … tan humana …**

**-¿Bella? No te oigo ¿has entendido que yo aquí soy tu dueño y tu Dios?-**

**-Siii mi señor -dijo con un gemido , y esta vez de placer -¿Solo eso Isabella? **

**Paró de tocar en su punto mas sensible y vio en la mirada de Bella pena … pena porque había parado … **

**-¿Quieres que siga preciosa esclava?-dijo introduciéndole un dedo de golpe.**

**El empezó a bombear cada vez más y más deprisa y el placer de Isabella no se podía ocultar sus ojos lo reflejaban todo.**


	2. Sus ¿sentimientos?

-Isabella no puedes negar algo tan cuerpo acepta mis caricias y mi intentes huir de lo que te gusta.-Susurró Edward mientras lamía el estomago de ó un frió camino desde la parte baja de los pechos de Bella hasta un poco más debajo de su vientre.

-Esto solo ha sido para demostrarte que me deseas tanto como yo a ti pequeña mía-dijo en el momento que sacó su mano del interior de ella.-No pienses que no quiero complacerte , pero necesitas que te demuestre que nos necesitamos mutuamente … en todos los sentidos , por mucho que te pese reconocerlo Bella estamos hechos el uno para el otro .

Bella solo se le quedó mirando confusa. Estaba desorientada . No quería admitir lo que el le estaba confirmando . Algo dentro de ella la frenaba a lanzarse a esa pasión que se formaba en su interior , tal vez la conciencia , tal vez la lógica .

Dos voces luchaban en el interior del alma de la joven . Una la que podríamos llamar el "ángel" le decía que tuviera cuidado que no mostrar sentimientos afectivos ante Edward porque nada bueno podía salir de todo eso . Pero la otra voz " el demonio" la llamaba , le provocaba esas sensaciones primitivas , la llamaba a actuar con el vientre en vez de con la cabeza .Pero si algo tenía claro la joven Bella era que a pesar de ese torbellino de sensaciones que tenía en el alma , él era un depredador nato y ella una presa indefensa.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo la especie de los vampiros estaba por encima de la humana , eran unos depredadores natos , caracterizados con un sinfín de cualidades cada una mas diferente y peculiar a la anterior para poder hacer con las razas inferiores lo que a ellos les viniera en gana.

EDWARD POV

Yo no quería que me temiera , pero si de algo peco es de tener un carácter bastante bipolar y feroz. Desde que me convertí en vampiro e llevado una vida solitaria , la vida solitaria que todo vampiro lleva hasta que encuentra su amada.

No me gusta ver el miedo en sus ojos , pero me enfurece que no admita que siente lo mismo que yo . Ella me desea , lo puedo notar en cada uno de sus gestos cuando estoy cerca de ella . Cada vez que mi cuerpo esta próximo al suyo ella se tensa y su corazón palpita rápidamente . Noto su sangre correr rápido por sus venas y como aumenta su olor . Si el olor de su sangre ya es embriagador y adicto normalmente , lo es mucho más cuando noto que se tensa .

Cada vez que la miro a la cara y veo ese destello de inocencia inexperta en su rostro debo recordarme a mi mismo que no puedo tomarla sin más y que debo reforzar mi autocontrol . Si no llego a ser tan fuerte en ese sentido la habría tomado en su habitación en vez de traerla aquí conmigo.

Me cuesta controlar ese aspecto de mí , he estado desde hace años dominando mis impulsos animales , para no hacer daño a mi dulce Isabela , aun así me cuesta estar a su lado y no sentir ganar de abalanzarme sobre ella para poseerla y beber su sangre.

Pude ver como sus ojos descendían por todo mi torso desnudo mientras se mordía el labio inferior . Se veía tan adorable y apetecible .

Se percató que la estaba mirando y clavó rápidamente sus ojos en los míos .Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y yo acerqué mi nariz a ellas inspirando el aroma que emanaba.

Cuando mi nariz tocó su mejilla derecha su respiración se entrecortó , estaba nerviosa , podía leerlo en su mente.

-¿Tienes hambre Bella?-ella seguía mirándome sin saber que contestar , pero no hacia falta que me diera una respuesta

-¿Importa eso?-me dijo a modo de pregunta.

-Todo lo que esté relacionado contigo me importa Bella , si no te alimento bien no podré disfrutar de ti y de tu cuerpo .

Ese sonrojo volvió a teñir sus mejillas y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios , me encantaba ponerla en esos compromisos , al ser tan inocente y virginal , cualquier comentario de ese tipo la ponía nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Mandaré a alguien para que te suba algo de comer , después podrás asearte -dije dándole un lametón e lo largo de su cuello.-Ahora tengo que irme , volveré cuando termines de comer .

Me levante de encima suya y bajé de la cama , me puse una camisa y cuando me dirigía a la puerta escuché su voz angelical .

-Gracias -dijo Bella .

-¿Por qué ? -le pregunté

-Por lo de la comida , ha sido muy considerado de tu parte … yo .. Yo…-intentó decir pero no le dejé continuar.

-¿Pensabas que no ibas a poder comer ? No quiero matarte de hambre Isabella que seas mi esclava no quiere decir que quiera matarte de esa forma - le expliqué -tal vez de placer si que te mate … pero de hambre no creo -y ahí al dejé cerrando las puertas tras de mí y riéndome a carcajada limpia en mi interior , era adorable jugar con ella .

Avisé a Jessica una de las criadas que le subieran algo de comer . Ella al igual que la mayoría de criadas jóvenes calentaban mi cama cuantas veces me apetecía . Jessica en especial se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa , por eso compartía la mayoría de las noches con ella , si algo me gustaba era que la presa que llevaba a mi cama fuera totalmente sumisa .

Con lo que respecta a Bella solo pensar en ella debajo de mi en la cama jadeando y suplicándome más placer era algo casi celestial .

-Mi señor-dijo Jessica acariciándose el pecho por encima de la ropa a escasos centímetros de mí- ¿Tendré el honor de estar con usted esta noche ?-

-Caliente humana ya te avisaré si requiero de tus servicios , pero creo que no va a poder ser , no hoy ni ninguna noche más , ahora tengo diversión más entretenida en mis aposentos-le dije dejándola sola donde se encontraba.

Mientras le daba tiempo a Bella para que comiera salí con mis dos hermanos Jasper y Emmet de caza . Necesitaba saciar mi sed , no quería estar hambriento cuando viera a Bella .

Nosotros tres por lo general teníamos caracteres muy diferentes , Emmet era un bromista despreocupado de todo , Jasper tenia un gran corazón aunque era muy callado pero siempre tenía el don de decir lo que necesitaba oír la gente en el momento indicado .

Jasper empezó a incomodarme como de costumbre por las sensaciones que yo desprendía . Empezó a sermonearme sobre mi intención con la humana y como mi mal humar la tensaba cada vez más . No lo podía culpar , era mi hermano y la diferencia de caracteres que teníamos chocaban a menuda , pero siempre intentaba psicoanalizar cada uno de mis sentimientos.

-Edward hermano que te voy a decir que no sepas , no intento enfadarte , pero entiendo que todo esto es nuevo para ella , la sacas de su ambiente natural , la traes aquí a un lugar que está lleno de vampiros y ¿quieres que esté tranquila ? Hermano está actuando de manera normal a la situación , dale tiempo para que se adapte.

-Si Edward-apoyó Emmet a Jasper-No la atosigues , no querrás llegar a tu habitación y encontrarla de piernas abiertas recibiéndote , de momento eso no creo que pase-dijo Emmet pensativo … en fin Emmet es Emmet.

-Jasper por favor déjalo ya …-no quería seguir hablando del tema , y más cunado se que él tiene la razón .

-Edward no te atosigaré más con este tema si es lo que quieres , pero no la presiones , ella es frágil .

-Jasper tu no lo entiendes, mi autocontrol se esfuma cuando estoy cerca de ella , no quiero dejarla marchar y ver que ella no me muestra sus sentimientos me enfurece . -Dije dando un puñetazo a un árbol cercano.

Jasper se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro

-Eres demasiado posisvo y agresivo incluso para ser un vampiro , y nunca te he visto comportarte así por ninguna mujer… eso es lo que me preocupa.

Después de cazar volvimos al palacio , y aprovechando que Jasper y yo estábamos solos me atreví a hablar con el seriamente.

-Jasper , ¿recuerdas lo que sucede con todos los soberanos de la raza vampirica respecto a sus consortes ?

-Si , que solo con verla sabes que es ella la persona con la que quieres estar el resto de tu vida ¿ a eso te refieres?-

-Si … -

-Bueno entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer ,recuerda que no es como las mujeres de nuestra especie Edward … intenta ser amable con ella .

-Intentó serlo pero … su sangre y su actitud negativa me nubla la mente … quiero que se comporte conmigo de una forma concreta y a ver que no lo hace … me dan ganas de ….-

-Cálmate Edward … ¿no crees que sería bueno que saliera un rato a pasear aunque solo fuera por el jardín ? -Yo asentí con la cabeza a la vez que abría la puerta de mis aposentos.-Le diré a Alice que venga entonces -dijo él con una sonrisa .

Entré en la habitación y vi que Jessica que dejaba encima de la cama la ropa limpia para Bella . Jessica cuando me vio me indicó que Bella estaba en el baño y que se acababa de meter en la bañ indiqué con la mano la puerta para que saliera . De muy mala gana salió de la habitación sin dejar de lanzarme miradas envenenadas porque se sentía suplantada .

No se como se hacen ilusiones conmigo … desde el principio siempre les dejo claro que las utilizo para mi beneficio personal y para nada más.

Me dispuse a mirar al interior del baño y vi a Isabella en el interior de la gran bañera , con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo dentro del agua tibia , una gruesa capa de espuma no me deja ver el resto del cuerpo de Isabella.

Al parecer no se percató de mi presencia , ya que se levantó de la bañera dispuesta a salir . El agua caía por su cuerpo , esa imagen juraría que la vía cámara lenta. Vi como el agua caía por el cuerpo de mi esclava provocando que mi virilidad se volviera más viva por momentos.

Por una vez en mi vida me hubiera gustado ser humano de nuevo , para poder acercarme a ella y beber del agua que caía por sus pechos en forma de cascada .

Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se metió corriendo de nuevo en el agua .

Yo me acerqué más a ella y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir

-Ven Bella , tienes que vestirte -ella cogió mi mano sin dudarlo algo que me gustó mucho.

Cogí una toalla y empecé a secarle el cuerpo lentamente , centímetro por centímetro , contemplando y disfrutando de cada ápice de su cuerpo .

Me arrodille para secarle las piernas y ella hizo ademán de taparse , se notaba que estaba avergonzada .Pero yo le cogí las muñecas firmemente para detenerla.

-Una diosa no debe tapar su cuerpo y más cuando es tan hermoso como el tuyo .-me apartó la mirada … tal vez debería dejar de sonrojarla tanto.

La dejé un momento en el baño para ir a por su ropa que estaba en mi volví se la dí y ella se vistió con una velocidad normal en un humano que para nosotros sería comparable al de una tortuga .

Cuando terminó de vestirse sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro , yo me giré y para sorpresa mía me encontré los labios de Bella sobre los míos . Fue un beso tranquilo dulce y calido.

Pasé mis dos manos por debajo de la tela de su vestido , acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a su trasero el cual apreté firmemente con mis dos manos.

Ella emitió un jadeó de placer y de sorpresa , ahí estaba la prueba de que ella deseaba tanto esto como yo .

Lo tenía más claro por momentos , valía la pena esperar , iba a esperar todo lo que fuese necesario para que ella se entregara a mi por propia voluntad . Y una vez que se entregue disfrutaré como el depredador que soy , disfrutaré corrompiendo esa inocencia innata que ella posee , convirtiendo esos castos besos en gemidos suplicantes de placer.

Bueno aquí el segundo cap muchas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews en el primer cap :D espero que este so guste tanto como el primero . Beosos a todas.

En mi blog está la portada de este fic pasaros a verla si teneis tiempo .com/


	3. Abriendo camino

EDWARD POV

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en mi interior la separé lentamente de mi , separando nuestros labios . Yo quería besarla , tocarla y llevarla a la cama para hacerle todo tipo de cosas , pero ahora no … no porque no quisiera , ya que si intentara mentir en este momento sería imposible porque mi miembro me delataba , pero ella tendría que rogarme ami para que la hiciera suya.

Al separar el beso sus manos fueron deslizándose por debajo de mi camisa . Notaba como sus manos inexpertas lentamente y con duda iban deslizándose centímetro a centímetro por mi torso .Lentamente pase mis manos por debajo de mi camisa y atrapé las suyas con suavidad pero también con firmeza.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre gatita?-pregunte con una sonrisa torcida .

-No lo se Edward-contestó yo carraspeé mi garganta ya que no debía llamarme así …por lo menos no de momento .-Perdón amo , no se lo que me ocurre , me arde todo el cuerpo por dentro .

Sacó sus manos del interior de mi camisa y se las llevó a su cara , pude notar su sonrojo extremo.

La levanté en brazos y me la llevé a la cama , la tumbé suavemente sobre ella y le comencé a acariciar el pelo mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

Quería que me suplicara , que gritara por la necesidad de notarme en su interior .Pero aun no iba a hacerlo , pero si que le ayudaría a desprenderse de ese sofoco caliente .

Sus necesidades sexuales estaban saliendo poco a poco fuera de ella y era algo que me encantaba .

-¿Dónde sientes ese ardor exactamente Bella?-Le dije al oído -

-No lo se… por todo el cuerpo -me respondió con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en el pecho.

-¿aquí? -dije colocando mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos , ella negó con la cabeza y apreté su pezón erguido con mis dos dedos creando algo de presión sobre ellos -¿ y aquí Bella? -le volví a preguntar mientras presionaba un poco mas.-

Ella movió la cabeza indicándome que si mientras se mordía el labio .Mientras seguía apretando su duro y caliente pezón entre mis dedos bajé mi otra mano hasta su humedad cavidad .

-¿Aquí tienes calor Bella ? -En ese momento abrió los ojos y vio que rozaba mi mano contra su sexo provocándole una exquisita y caliente fricción .

-Me siento extraña amo … es como si estuviera poseída-me dijo jadeando .

Yo solté su pecho y libere su sexo de mi mano para posicionarme sobre ella . La tenia presa entre mi cuerpo con su cadera atrapada entre mis piernas y con sus manos posadas en mi espalda empezó a acariciarme por encima de la camisa.

-No se lo que me sucede amo….-dijo ella con los ojos turbios - pero necesito que me ayudes , siento que te necesito cerca , muy cerca de mi … no se como explicarlo , solo lo siento amo …-

-No sabes cuanto deseo robarte tus gemidos …Bella…-dije a su oído - ella se estremeció al instante .

-Amo tócame … te lo ruego-dijo incorporándose y enlazando sus brazos en mi cuello.-O hazme tuya .. Lo que deseéis , pero necesito sentiros de alguna forma - concluyó llevando sus labios a los míos . Sus labios se notaban mas calientes , mas húmedos , y con mucha sangre circulando dentro de ellos era realmente magnifico.

Posee una mano en su espalda y la incline otra vez para que estuviera tumbada en la cama . Cogí el borde de su vestido y lo comencé a subir para retirarlo . Ella levantó los brazos para que me fuera más fácil quitárselo lo que me dio una vista espectacular de todo su cuerpo .

Con toda su ansia buscó mis manos y las puso sobre ella invitándome a tocarla de nueva , por lo que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para negarme .

-Bella , yo no te voy a tocar Bella , te voy a enseñar a que te toques tú para saciarte , pero solo esta vez permitiré que te satisfagas tu ¿ entendido? -le dije mientras le agarraba la mandíbula con la mano . Ella asintió y entonces fue cuando me quite de ella .

Esta vez me tumbé yo y la coloqué sentada encima mía , con sus piernas abiertas y su sexo pegado al mío , y por cara que puso seguro que notó mi miembro endurecido contra su feminidad.

Cogí su mano y la coloqué sobre su sexo para que sintiera su propio toque . Ella cerró los ojos y cogió aire .

-Ahora quiero que te toques aquí Bella -dije presionando uno de sus dedos con su clítoris.-quiero que lo muevas tan rápido o tan lento como tu quieras , con el ritmo con el que tu sientas placer.

Bella comenzó a mover sus finos dedos encima de su punto de placer , al principio con algo de esfuerzo ya que estaba cohibida por mi presencia , pero luego empezó a desenvolverse con bastante soltura , se notaba que deseaba desahogarse en ese sentido . Eso era lo que quería … provocar ese tipo de pasión dependiente de mí.

Se mordía el labio mientras tenia los ojos cerrados … algo realmente erótico que no tenía precio .Mientras ella se acariciaba yo la tenia sujeta de su cintura , acariciando su sedosa piel con mis manos , recorriendo su cintura su espalda , su vientre incluso la parte superior de su trasero . Todo en ella me llamaba , pero tenía que esperar , tenia que tener fuerza de voluntad para volverla loca de deseo .

Sus manos se tocaban a si misma como si de las teclas de un piano se trataran y sus gemidos eran como la misma melodía de este , no había duda de que había encontrado a mi consorte a mi compañera eterna.

Comenzó a convulsionarse y a gemir desmesuradamente debido al orgasmo incipiente que se avecinaba en su interior y antes de que se acabara su orgasmo , cogí la mano que apretaba uno de sus pezones y mordí su muñeca .

Cuando la mordí sus gemidos y gritos se hicieron mucho mas audibles y salvajes , su sangre estaba caliente , mas bien hirviendo y muchísimo mas dulce de lo que normalmente está la sangre.

Vi como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miraron extasiados de placer . Ella calló tumbada sobre mi pecho , con los mechones de su cabella en su rostro , acaricié su mejilla mientras ella aun respiraba complicadamente y le dije :

-Bella , debes abrir los ojos de tu alma y dejar que entre el deseo oscuro que mi inmortalidad posee .

-Toma lo que quieras de mi … yo ya he decidido…-dijo ella incorporándose un poco y colocando una mano en mi mejilla -Has bebido de mi y no me has matado … eso supone que quieres algo mas de mi que solo mi cuerpo o mi sangre…-

-Quiero tu inmortalidad Bella , que vivas conmigo esta condena , y que veas que tu pálida piel nunca se arrugará . Pero no te voy a mentir mi sierva … cada vez que veo tu cuello blanco , me provoca morderlo.

Ella seguía mirándome con sus ojos oscurecidos .

-Pero cuando tu decidas y cuando yo crea que estas preparada te convertiré y la noche será nuestra y tú junto a mi gobernarás sobre los de nuestra especie y hasta los más temidos de nuestra especie nos pedirán clemencia.

-Provocas algo dentro de mi que no puedo explicar … y que desde el principio sabia … aunque no quisiera admitirlo … -dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho .

-No debes temer nada aquí , soy el que te protege , tu ángel de alas negras ….

FIN EDWARD POV

NARRADOR.

Edward depositó a Bella en la cama entre las suaves sabanas puesto que se había quedado dormida .La tapó y se puso la camisa .

Salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Alice , ya que Jasper le había dicho que Alice iría a buscar a Bella para que la humana diera un paseo por los jardines del palacio para así distraerse.

Contactó con ella por medio de sus mentes , y ella le dijo que se encontraba en su habitación .

Cuando Edward llegó Alice estaba sentada en su tocador arreglándose el cabella .Ella notó la presencia de Edward y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios .

-No hace falta que me digas nada Edward , ya lo sé .-dijo Alice .

-Lo siento Alice , se que Jasper te había dicho que pasaras un rato con Bella pero se ha dormido .-dijo disculpándome-perdona si has tenido que cancelar otros planes -

-No pasa nada Edward …que todo sea por mi futura cuñada …-dijo con voz alegre.

-Espera , espera ¿ cuñada ? ¿ a que se supone que debo atribuir esa palabra?-dijo Edward algo molesto por el atrevimiento de Alice .

-Edward por favor … no puedes ocultarlo ella te afecta … por mucho que quieras ocultarlo ella a entrado en tu corazón por muy poco que sea .

-¿se supone que dices eso porque has tenido una de tus visiones brujita ? -dijo en tono sarcástico .

-Pues sí , aparte de eso … ninguna humana que has traído aquí ha estado con vida mas de dos noches … -dijo un Alice un poco molesta .

-Bueno piensa lo que quieras , solo te pido que estés atenta de ella , tengo que hacer unas cosas … cuando se despierte solo te pido que la distraigas , intenta que esté lo más cómoda posible .- y con esto fue hacia la puerta para abrirla y retirarse pero Alice lo detuvo .

-Si , ya me imagino que cosas tienes que hacer … Tanya está en el bosque de caza , por si pensabas buscarla … supongo que después de ver como Bella tocaba la buscarás a ella .

Edward se dio la vuelta muy irritado y con una mirada mordaz reprendió contra Alice .

-¿ eso lo has visto en una visión lo has supuesto o lo has …. ?-intentó decir pero Alice le contestó antes de que él continuara .

-Nada de eso … solo que he estado aquí con Jasper y estaba muy exaltado … decía que notaba demasiada excitación que emanaba de ti , y era cuando estabas con Bella en tu habitación .. así que , bueno si … también lo he supuesto - dijo riendo a carcajada limpia .

Pero mientras Alice reía Edward salió por la ventana de la habitación de Alice . Ella no se había equivocado .

Él quería buscar a Tanya , en esos momentos con la excitación que tenia no le servia una humana cualquiera de las que servían en palacio , necesitaba una vampiresa que se dejara hacer cualquier cosa y que fuera lo más descarada posible sexualmente .

Edward no tardó mucho en encontrarla , cuando la vio se quedó parado observándola , estaba agachada , bebiendo del cuello de un oso pardo , con un vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y con su pelo rubio y rojizo desordenado y alborotado por todo su rostro .

Era muy hermosa y explosiva , de eso no le Cavia duda a Edward , pero era la típica vampira que la tenías de amante o que simplemente te acostabas con ella cuando lo necesitabas .

Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a complacer las necesidades de su rey , pero Edward no la veía como algo más .

Ella levantó la vista hacia Edward quien le miraba con una sonrisa provocadora , ella se incorporó y pasó su lengua por sus labios y por sus colmillos limpiando la sangre del animal .Cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia Edward que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia , el con velocidad vampirica se colocó detrás de ella colocando sus manos en la cintura de la vampira fuertemente .

Pero ella se escapó de su agarre y cogiendolo del cuello de la camisa lo estampó contra el tronco de un árbol .

-Cada día me sorprendes mas Tanya - dijo el vampiro con su voz llena de deseo- cunado vio que ella empezaba a agacharse y a desabrochar la cremallera de su pantalón .

Para Edward Tanya no era más que algo comparable a una vulgar prostituta a la que no se le pagaba , lo que Tanya no sabía , era que Edward estaba enterado de sobra de cuales eran las intenciones de ella hacia él .

Quería seducirlo para ser consorte , pero estaba muy lejos de ello , porque él sabia sus motivos . El lo único que hacia era aprovecharse de ella cuando le convenía .

Los detalles de los lemon me los guardo para las escenas entre nuestra pareja favorita ajajá , todas sabemos que pasa entre Tanya y Edward en ese momento ¿verdad ? jeje bueno perdonar por tardar , e estado estudiando para la selectividad y e estado una semana y media desaparecida de la faz de la tierra jaja . Espero que os guste este capitulo . No me a gustado mucho como a quedado la aparte del Edward pov no se porque me resulta difícil escribir desde su punto de vista en esta historia .

Espero también que la demora os haya valido la pena y disfrutéis al máximo . Un beso muy fuerte y espero vuestros reviews. Besos a todas .

Nessibella .


	4. Venus ardiente

Bella comenzó a despertarse poco a poco , conforme me iba despertando pudo sentir el tacto de las frías sabanas rozando su piel desnuda . Fue cuando recordó todo lo que sucedió con Edward y esas sensaciones que él provocaba en ella con solo un beso .

Se incorporó un poco más para quedar apoyada en el cabecero en la cama cuando de repente escuchó una vocecilla alegre dentro de la habitación .

-!HOLA BELLA¡-dijo esa voz alegre .

Bella pegó un brinco y automáticamente cogió las sabanas e intentó taparse casi la totalidad de su cuerpo .

Giró la cabeza a sitio donde provenía la voz y vio apoyada en la ventana del balcón a una chica menuda , de cabello corto y oscuro y de tez pálida .

La chica del pelo corto se acercó a la cama de Bella con gran entusiasmo y con normalidad se sentó en los pies de la cama y con una gran sonrisa prosiguió .

-Soy Alice -dijo dándole una gran sonría .

-Am..-dijo Bella en un susurro , puesto que aun estaba totalmente en shock por la situación tan extraña .

-Edward me pidió que viniera para hacerte compañía , por eso estoy aquí .

-Encantada de conocerte Alice , perdona que me pusiera así, pero no estoy acostumbrada a despertar y ver a desconocidos observándome .

-No te preocupes Bella , debería haber sido mas discreta , perdóname tu a mi pero es difícil volver a retomar el contacto diario con una humana …-dijo Alice justificando su indiscreción.

-Pero si aquí hay humanos y …-comenzó Bella pero Alice la cortó.

-Si Bella el palacio está lleno de humanos pero no convivimos con ellos .Los tenemos como meros siervos tu y ellos no recibís el mismo trato .Te lo explicaré mejor -dijo levantándose de la cama enérgicamente y colocándose justamente delante de Bella. -Con los humanos de palacio no hacemos una convivencia propiamente dicha , ellos nos sirven y ya , es decir están a nuestra disposición . Mientras que contigo , al ser …-se quedó dubitativa la duende-bueno al ser la compañera de Edward por llamarte de algún modo , debemos tener en cuenta tus costumbres humanas . Si Edward hubiera estado aquí y yo hubiera entrado , el sabría antes de salir de mi habitación que iba a venir . Pero contigo debemos tener la consideración de recordar que no posees nuestros mismos dones e intentar no asustarte como lo he hecho hace un momento .

-Pues … gracias ….creo-dijo Bella desviando la mirada hacia el suelo . Por lo que había comprado hasta ese día la raza humana era considerada inferior a los vampiros y ella no podía evitar sentirse pequeña ante tales seres .

-No te sientas así Bella-le dijo Alice , ella automáticamente la miró y pensó "sería posible que ella también leyera mi mente"

-Si Bella -dijo Alice divertida - puedo hacer eso y mucho más , como por ejemplo ver el futuro de las personas en cierta manera , pero bueno basta de hablar de esas cosas y arreglémoste ya .Te voy a enseñar los fantásticos jardines que tenemos y te explicaré las normas que tienes que seguir-dijo dándose la vuelta y buscando en el gigantesco armario ropero que Alice misma se había encargado de llenar.

Abrió las puertas del armario y se quedó reflexionando sobre la ropa que Bella debía ponerse. Alice optó por un vestido rojo sin tirantes estilo palabra de honor que se iba ciñendo cada vez más a la cintura y unos tacones negros con tacón de aguja , que sacaban a relucir la esbeltez de sus largas piernas.

-¿No sería mas apropiado unas zapatillas de deporte para pasear por los jardines? - preguntó Bella cuando vio los tacones que pretendía colocarle Alice.

-OH Bella por favor , esto es para que Edward te vea espléndida , no querrás que te vea como una vagabunda … no por supuesto que no -Dijo Alice arrojando el vestido y los zapatos sobre la cama-No queremos que Edward se canse de su juguetito tan pronto ¿ cierto? - dijo Alice guiñándole un ojos picarón a Bella.

Bella se vistió y después Alice arregló su cabello y la maquilló . Todo esto era en realidad por y para Edward , si , cierto se sentía como su juguete pero le gustaba sentirse así …. De repente mientras caminaban por el jardín sintió unas tremendas ganas de que Edward apareciera o en su defecto que la estuviera observando .

Tras una corta vuelta por los jardines , Alice dejo a Bella sentada en el banco de una especie de jardín privado que estaba aparte del extenso jardín que rodeaba el palacio . Ese jardín era como un laberinto y en el centro se encontraba una figura de piedra sobre un pedestal . En el pedestal había una inscripción en latín o en alguna lengua muerta .

Bella se levantó del banco de piedra donde estaba sentada , se volvió hacia Alice para preguntarle que ponía pero ella ya había desaparecido .

Lo que si que pudo ver en la inscripción de la estatua era la fecha en la que habían hecho la estatua .

Ella se fijó mas de una vez , no daba crédito a lo que daba … era de ayer mismo .

Levantó la cabeza confundida y pensativa poco a poco apreciando cada trozo de estatua y pudo ver mejor que se trataba de una Venus , el cuerpo de una mujer semidesnuda con una especie de tela con la que la Venus intentaba tapar escasamente parte de su feminidad dejando los pechos al descubierto . Poco a poco siguió subiendo la mirada apreciando el vientre liso y los pechos firme y cuando llegó al rostro de la estatua , fue cuando su corazón casi se sale por la boca.

-Si Bella , eres tú - le dijo la voz aterciopelada de su dueño , por un segundo se había olvidado de Edward por la sorpresa de ver la estatua , pero toda la tarde sin saber el motivo se había sentido llena de ganas y de ansias por verlo por tocarlo por coquetear con el hasta llegar al extremo …

Bella ni lo miró , no quería que él viera que estaba sonrojada no solo por la estatua sino por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Pero antes de poder decir algo , el aliento de Edward inundó su cuello y su oído.

-Se que te a gustado … no lo niegues-dijo colocando sus grandes y frías manos en la cintura de Bella .

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola caer en el pecho de Edward , y con los ojos cerrados y aún sonrojada dijo :

-Me ha encantado … no lo niego , aunque … me gustaría saber porque … -dijo ella respirando el embriagador aroma de su amo.

-Porque tu para mi eres como una diosa … como una sirena … con tu canto me hipnotizas y con tu cuerpo …-dijo subiendo las manos de lugar hasta colocarlas sobre las pechos de ella-me llamas a mancillar tu pureza .No sabes como deseo poseerte sobre unas sabanas blancas … para poder ver deseo cumplido.

En ese momento Edward apretó un poco más sus manos sobre los pechos de Bella y ella sin ser dueña de sus actos y dejándose llevar por su necesidad apretó su trasero contra la intimidad varonil de Edward , el cual gimió audiblemente .

Edward soltó uno de los pechos de Bella y tortuosamente con su frío toque subió poco a poco por el cuello de Bella , acercó su boca y le dijo :

-Eres consciente del peligro que corres haciendo esto…pero parece que te da igual - dijo dejando un beso sobre su cuello .

-haz que valga la pena correr este peligro … - ella se dio la vuelta y Edward no pudo creer lo que ella había dicho … ni tampoco como lo miraba … deseosa , pero con mirada ardiente y desesperada … como un vampiro que huele la sangre dulce de un humano cuando mas hambre tiene .

Bueno chicas … lo primero de todo … explicar porque e estado sin subir caps … haber lo he puesto en mi perfil de FF pero por si alguna no se ha pasado por ahí debo deciros que lo he dejado con mi pareja , llevábamos 4 años y medio juntos , y la cosa no ha acabado nada bien . Os dejo allí más detalles . Que quede claro que la nota en mi perfil es sincera , quiero decir , no quiero que penséis que es una escusa por no subir caps , porque sabéis que cuando tarde porque si o porque estoy liada o por el motivo que sea lo digo simplemente . Os he dicho el motivo real en mi perfil porque quiero que sepáis que no me encontraba nada bien .

Pero en fin dejando tristezas aparte , aquí estoy de nuevo ! Llena de alegría y de ganas de volver a escribir , me ha vuelto la inspiración y pienso aprovecharla mas que nunca , os voy a dar lo mejor que me salga en esta historia y ya puestos a dar , si queréis aconsejarme algo que salga en la historia porque os gustaría estoy 100% abierta a vuestras peticiones ( mandármelas por privado) .

Y bien por último deciros que es corto el cap , si lo reconozco pero mañana mismo subo otro :D como recompensa .

Espero que disfrutéis muchísimo de verdad que lo espero , tanto como yo e disfrutado volviendo a escribir . MILL BESOS A TODAS MIS CHICAS QUE ME LEEN Y QUE LES GUSTA MIS HISTORIAS . Nos vemos en los reviews

Nessibella


	5. La Consorte

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras . Chicas oficialmente ya estoy bien para seguir con esta historia , me ha vuelto la inspiración para seguirla algo que veía que no llegaría nunca. Deciros que estoy bastante satisfecha con este capítulo , creo que deja claras algunas cosas que en capítulos anteriores quería mostrar pero no sabía cómo. Bueno a partir de aquí la cosa irá subiendo de tono , puede que aparezca en un futuro escenas fuertes de todo tipo puede que dentro de dos caps.**

**Y chicas solo decir que gracias por esperar , por leerme y darme fuerzas.**

**Él próximo capítulo para mañana . Un beso a todas**

**LA CONSORTE**

**-haz que valga la pena correr este peligro… - ella se dio la vuelta y Edward no pudo creer lo que ella había dicho… ni tampoco como lo miraba… deseosa, pero con mirada ardiente y desesperada… como un vampiro que huele la sangre dulce de un humano cuando más hambre tiene.**

**Volvió a darse la vuleta y manteniéndole la mirada fue bajando poco a poco la cremallera de su diminuto vestido rejo , hasta dejarlo caer a sus pies**

**-Ven aquí Bella-dijo Edward con voz autoritaria – Ella así lo hizo y recorrió la poca distancia entre ambos con la misma pasión en los ojos.**

**Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Edward, él acunó el rostro de la joven entre sus heladas manos y ella se estremeció por el contacto de él.**

**Poco a poco bajó sus labios a la altura de su oído y le dijo:**

**-Isabella, quieres vivir una vida inmortal a mi lado-No era una pregunta sino una rotunda afirmación dicha con un tono dulce, aunque ella contestó de igual manera.**

**-Si- jadeó ella. Ella aferró su cuerpo al de él, pensaba que la iba a poseer ahí mismo como ella quería, pero no fue así.**

**Edward la apartó de su cuerpo y recogió el vestido de Bella del suelo y se lo entregó.**

**-Vístete, no quiero que enfermes, los humanos sois bastante débiles.-dijo Edward con indiferencia en su voz.**

**Bella se quedó paralizada, pensaba que la iba a poseer ahí mismo en el jardín, pensaba que quería poseerla y al ver que no fue así una sensación de rabia, tristeza, melancolía y humillación se mezclaron dentro de su cuerpo.**

**Ella de espaldas a Edward se tapó lo que pudo de su cuerpo semidesnudo con la prenda roja, y mientras escuchaba como los pasos de Edward se perdían en la espesa niebla del jardín las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas.**

**Cuando los pasos de Edward se perdieron en la oscuridad, ella no pudo más y calló al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Llorando se maldecía a ella misma en silencio por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos por desear que le robara la virginidad. Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, se había convertido en la esclava de Edward por propia voluntad. Sentía la necesidad de entregarse a él, de satisfacerlo en todo incluso de convertirse en una muerta en vida, en un ser sin alma oscuro.**

**Ahora ella era la esclava de un vampiro. Y a pesar de eso, ella no podía reprocharle nada a su amo… la había tratado muy bien en comparación a como los otros vampiros trataban en el castillo a sus esclavas humanas. Cierto que al principio fue un poco rudo con ella, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con las aberraciones que había visto.**

**Estaba dispuesta a darle su vida de humana para llevar una vida de no-muerta a su lado para toda la eternidad. Y en silencio siguió maldiciéndose a sí misma y llorando por querer ser suya.**

**Edward una vez en el castillo se dirigió a una sala donde solían reunirse Jasper, Emmet y él.**

**La habitación era amplia, con unos grandes ventanales cubiertos por unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo verde que hacían juego con las paredes del mismo color y con el suelo de madera oscuro. Varias lámparas estaban dispuestas por la habitación dando un aspecto cálido y a la vez tenue.**

**La habitación disponía de una mesa de billar al igual, varios sillones amplios y un min iba con innumerables botellas de bebidas alcohólicas.**

**En la sala Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando un apretada partida de billar en la que Emmet iba perdiendo ya que sus quejidos e insultos que escuchaban desde la otra punta del castillo.**

**-Hombre Edward… por fin estás aquí… pensábamos que te había pasado algo, estábamos muy preocupados – Dijo Jasper pasando en la tiza por la punta del palo de billar.**

**-Jasper, nunca has sabido mentir, así que no lo intentes ahora- Dijo Edward en tono bromista dirigiéndose al mini bar para prepararse un vaso de whisky**

**-Bueno-comentó Emmet- Cuéntanos por qué me da la sensación de que vienes bastante contento. Y… si hay algo que celebrar pon un par de copas más.**

**Edward sacó tres vasos de cristal y colocó dos hielos en cada uno, y mientras vertía el whisky en los vasos comenzó a hablar.**

**-Bueno… digamos de alguna manera que mi plan con Bella está empezando a resultar-Dijo con tono de satisfacción y con una sonrisa acorde. –Ahora mismo está como una oveja que sigue a su pastor ciegamente, y a pesar de que me está costando controlarme para no poseerla esperar merecerá la pena de eso estoy seguro.**

**-Siempre he confiado plenamente en tus facultades de persuasión con las mujeres –comentó Jasper.**

**-Ella creía y quería que la desvirgara en el jardín, se ha llevado una gran desilusión, pero es lo que quiero, que me desee hasta un límite imposible.-Dijo mientras miraba a través del vaso.**

**-Haber si lo he entendido… ¿estás jugando con ella? ¿La estas manipulando?-dijo Emmet acercándose al mini bar para coger su vaso.-Sabes que es tu consorte desde que nació y estás jugando con sus sentimientos y con lo que estás haciendo dudo que tu albergues algún sentimiento por ella-concluyó.**

**-Emmet, la he estado observando desde que nació, y desde ese mismo instante ella ha estado destinada a reinar conmigo en este reino como mi esposa consorte y puedo asegurarte que sentimientos albergo, pero hay que amaestrarla bien y de manera rigurosa.-dijo Edward.**

**Emmet bufó por lo bajo, a lo cual Jasper intervino.**

**-Emmet , esto no es otras uniones entre vampiros , una consorte debe tener unas cualidades o requisitos y regirse por unas normas por decirlo de algún modo , las cuales las creó la primera familia que gobernó en este reino Los Vulturi ,así que imagínate cuan antiguas son estas normas. Esa elegida consorte debe vivir para y por su rey y marido, debe querer hacer realidad cualquier deseo que él tenga, tener dependencia de él, tiene que tener la necesidad de satisfacer a su señor en lo que él le pida sin importar lo que sea y todo eso añadiéndole dos cosas de gran importancia, enseñarle una gran fidelidad hacia su prójimo a la vez que una gran devoción. –**

**Emmet negaba con la cabeza mientras el que le hablaba ahora era Edward.**

**-Ambos sabéis que siempre acepto vuestros consejos de buen grado, pero Emmet, como ha dicho Jasper, esto no es una unión común. Pero… ¿te sentirías mejor si la intentara educar por medio de la violencia en lugar de controlarla psicológicamente? Te puedo asegurar que el miedo es una vía rápida y bastante eficaz para inculcarle a una consorte todo lo que Jasper ha nombrado, y tengo que decir que ya se ha hecho en casos anteriores, pero prefiero ir por la vía lenta, los resultados serás más satisfactorios para todos.**

**-Es la que será tu consorte-dijo Emmet-así que haz lo que mejor creas conveniente –dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.**

**-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Jasper por la repentina ida de Emmet.**

**-A ver a Rosalie , tanto hablar de satisfacer deseos , sean cuales sean me despierta unas ganas increíbles de jugar al vampiro y la esclava con esa rubia -dijo cerrando la puerta .**

**-Increíble pero cierto-comentó Jasper pensativo.**

**-¿Qué a pesar de tener 150 años inmortales se siga comportando como un crio de 18? Si… yo también lo veo increíble…-dijo Edward.**

**-No , no , no es eso… es que a mí también me está atrayendo bastante la idea del amo y su esclava … voy a ver si lo pongo en práctica . ¡Nos vemos! –dijo dejando a Edward solo en la sala .**

**La sonrisa que surcaba su boca por los comentarios de sus dos amigos casi hermanos fue borrada de su cara cuando sintió que Bella estaba subiendo por las escaleras .**

**Él corazón le latía a una velocidad increíble , probablemente estaba nerviosa por encontrarse con Edward .**

**Para llegar a su dormitorio , debía pasar por la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba él .**

**Conforme se iba acercando cada vez más él iba notando los sentimientos y sensaciones que ella emanaba , rabia , tristeza , humillación y desprecio era lo que más notaba ella. Como ya había hecho todas las noches anteriores , Alice habría mandado a una sirvienta que le prepararan un baño a Bella , así que esperaría a que ella tuviera tiempo de relajarse para así él poder volver a la habitación.**


	6. Vampira celosa , humana sumisa

Mientras Edward escuchaba como los latidos de Bella se iban alejando por el pasillo, el sintió una presencia detrás de él, una presencia vampírica, pero él ni se inmutó siguió sentado en el sofá atento de cómo los latidos de la humana se iban haciendo menos audibles conforme se iba alejando.

-Hola Tanya-dijo él con un tono indiferente.

La vampira se mantuvo en silencio y cuando estuvo justamente detrás del sillón donde se encontraba Edward posó una de sus blancas manos sobre los hombros anchos y varoniles de Edward.

-Te noto algo tenso…-por fin habló la vampira-Deberías dejar a esa humana, ella no te puede complacer como yo y lo sabes, os he visto en el jardín y he visto lo que ha hecho… pero sigue siendo una mojigata.

Edward no dijo nada, tenía la mirada fija en un punto del suelo y ni se inmutaba ante las palabras de Tanya.

-Cuando la conviertas…sabes los problemas que dará como neófita –dijo quitando una mano de su hombro para acariciarle el cuello-Tú y yo somos más similares de lo que crees, somos del mismo mundo, a mí no me puedes hacer daño en la cama… y a ella… bueno ya sabes…-

-Tengo más cosas en común con ella que contigo…-dijo algo molesto-Me sorprende que esas cosas salgan de tu boca… teniendo en cuenta que salen de un ser promiscuo y altivo e interesado como tú Tanya …-

A velocidad vampírica en segundos pasó de estar detrás de Edward a estar justamente en frente con el ceño fruncido y un enfado bastante claro empezó a reprocharle a Edward.

-¿Promiscua?-gritó la vampira-¡Te recuerdo que tú te aprovechas de mí cuando te viene en gana. Y me sorprende que me llames a mi promiscua cuando has tenido innumerables amantes a lo largo de tu vida mortal tantas como has querido ¡ -

Edward se levantó de forma violenta y cogiendo a Tanya por el cuello la estampó contra una pared inmovilizándola .

-No creo que haga falta recordarte quien soy yo aquí , por eso mismo hago lo que me viene en gana cuando quiero . ¿ Te ha quedado claro? Y ni se te ocurra menospreciar a Isabella ni comparar tus actos con los míos.-dijo Edward furioso.

Soltó el cuello de Tanya y esta calló al instante al suelo , pero en enfado y la indignación de ella no había menguado por las palabras de Edward.

-Entonces búscala a ella cuando quieras cuando quieras retozar con ella , porque yo no volveré a abrir mis piernas para ti- dijo poniéndose en pié.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de Edward y cuando Tanya pasó por su lado para salir de la habitación ,este la cogió de su muñeca fuertemente para impedirlo.

-¿No escuchas o es que no entiendes? , soy la máxima autoridad , hago lo que quiero con quien quiero y si alguien decide abrirte las piernas de nuevo ese soy yo , no tú. Pensaba que te había quedado claro en otras ocasiones y pensaba que no hacía falta decírtelo directamente , pero veo que no es así , contigo fornico con ella en su momento le aré el amor como a mi esposa le corresponde , pero a ti te utilizo, eres mi válvula de escape , nada más , si en algún momento pensaste que podías llegar a ser lo que por derecho natural le corresponde a Bella , estas muy equivocada.

-Eres pero que el diablo ¿ lo sabes? – dijo ella liberándose de mala forma del agarre de Edward.

-Te aseguro que hay inmortales peores que yo …-dijo mientras ella salía de la sala dando un portazo. El golpe hizo que los dos portones de madera de roble que formaba la puerta cayeran en mil pedazos al suelo , y Edward no pudo evitar reír por la situación.

¿Cómo era posible que Tanya creyera que podía convencerlo para ser consorte? ¿Se creía de verdad superior a Isabella?

Él sabía desde la primera vez que se acostó con ella , que era una interesada y que todo lo hacía por un motivo , su codicia y avaricia eclipsaba cualquier virtud que la vampira pudiera tener

Bella salió de la bañera y mientras se secaba el cuerpo con la toalla un ruido estrepitoso la sobresaltó , lo que le siguió a ese golpe fueron insultos que salían de una mujer .

-¡BASTARDO , CABRONAZO , APROVECHADO DE MIERDA, NARCISISTA EGOCENTRICO!- fue lo que escuchó la humana –

Bastante impactada salió del baño y cogió el pijama que había sobre la cama , un camisón de color azul que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y que tenía puntilla de encaje en la parte de abajo y en la parte del pecho.

Era dulce pero a la vez con un toque sensual ; se lo puso sin pensarlo ya que le agradó bastante y era muy cómodo .

Una vez se puso el camisón apartó las mantas y las sabanas de la gran cama y se metió en ella , se tapó y se acomodó los grandes almohadones a su gusto y se quedó mirando el cielo a través de los ventanales de la habitación , un cielo oscuro y despejado con una gran luna que alumbraba la oscuridad del gran dormitorio y miles de estrellas acompañando a la luna.

Y esa noche fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta mientras miraba el cielo desde la cama , que no tenía miedo , que no se sentía incomoda en ese lugar …

Y a pesar de que Edward no había querido tomarla antes en el jardín a pesar de que ella quería ya no estaba molesto con él por eso … ¿pero dónde estaba? ¿Estaría con otra? Y en ese momento abrió Edward abrió la puerta , entró al dormitorio y detrás de él silenciosamente cerró la puerta con delicadeza aunque sabía que ella no estaba dormida .

Ella se sorprendió que justamente cuando estaba pensando en eso él apareciera , pero no se puso nerviosa , ella seguía tranquila , no se inmutó cuando el entró , ni se dio la vuelta para mirarlo , sino todo lo contrario , siguió mirando el cielo .

Ella esperaba que se acercara a la cama , que se tumbara a su lado y que la abrazara aunque fuera …quería sentir el más mínimo contacto que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle fuera el que fuera.

Pero no fue así , no se acercó a ella , al entrar se fue directo a un escritorio que tenía justamente de espaldas a la gran cama . Se sentó de espaldas en la silla de ese escritorio de espaldas ella y sacó un libro de uno de los cajones .

Bella lo estaba observando en ese momento y decidió acercarse a él , no le gustaba esa indiferencia tan repentina .

Retiró con cuidado las sabanas que la cubrían y bajó al suelo . Sintiendo el frio en sus pequeños pies se fue acercando al escritorio donde él se encontraba y estando detrás de él pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó.

Él se quedó callado y seguía con la lectura de ese libro indiferente al abrazo de ella , al ver que él no reaccionaba ella decidió hablarle .

-¿tan mal ha estado lo que he hecho para que estés así conmigo amo?-preguntó con pena.

-Es la primera vez que me dices amo sin que yo te lo diga o te recuerde que debes hacerlo…-afirmó él cerrando el libro.

-Eso…¿te disgusta?-preguntó ella aún abrazándolo.

-No , me satisface no sabes a qué nivel … aprendes rápido –

-Solo quiero –comenzó ella pero él le interrumpió.

-Tienes que querer lo que yo desee , sé que te ha molestado que no te tomara antes , pero yo decido cuando no tú , recuerda eso – le dijo con voz dulce colocando sus frías manos sobre las de ella –Vete a la cama , tienes que descansar –

-De acuerdo amo , pero ven conmigo , no podré dormir si no estás a mi lado

….

Gracias a todas por los reviews, me alegra que os gustase el capítulo anterior, espero que os guste este.


	7. No puede ser él

Poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse …podía sentir como el solo empezaba a salir tras las montañas he intentaba hacerse hueco a través de la espesa niebla de este curioso reino vampírico.

No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para comprobar que Edward ya no estaba junto a mi era muy consciente de lo que sentía por él, estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de él … pero no por eso no veía sus defectos … ¿Por qué me daba la impresión que era yo la que tenía que ir tras él? Es decir , él quería que me enamorara de él , bien de acuerdo , ya lo había hecho prácticamente sin que él moviera ni un solo dedo , pero ¿ ahora qué? Pues ahora por lo visto él no iba a hacer nada para mantener este amor que acababa de sentir por él .

Ciertamente molesta aparté las sabanas que me cubrían y junto con las mantas las tira al suelo destapándome . Me dirigí al baño y mirándome al espejo mientras me peinaba alguien abrió las puertas de mi habitación de golpe y por la forma de abrirlas pensé que era Edward , pero no , me equivoqué era Alice.

-¡BELLA , BELLA ¡ MENOS MAL QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ-Me dijo chillando y sorprendida . –TE ESPERAN EN LA SALÓN DE ACTOS .

-¿A mí para qué? –dije con una expresión de no entender mientras me seguía cepillando el pelo y la miraba reflejada en el espejo.

-Hay un acto oficial , y tu como la " futura consorte " de Edward y reina tienes que estar presente , es una reunión para un pacto de paz entre este reino vampírico y la tribu de hombres lobos o como yo los llamo "perros"-dijo con tono totalmente despreciativo.-Así que …-dijo saliendo de la habitación y caminando rápidamente hacia el armario-tendremos que ponerte algo sobrio a la par que elegante pero sexy-

-Bien Alice pues encárgate tú de elegirlo como siempre- dije con total resignación … me aburría solemnemente , a la única persona que conocía era a Alice y … o bien salía al jardín o me quedaba en la habitación … era desesperante.

Me eligió un vestido largo azul eléctrico pero bastante oscuro de palabra de honor , bastante apretado en la cintura y con pedrería en un lado del pecho y la parte de abajo del vestido vaporoso y a la vez era lisa me recordaba a las olas del mar cuando caminaba con él con un corte en un lado desde mitad del muslo hacia abajo que dejaba ver toda mi pierna al descubierto .

-Bella ,- me dijo Alice una vez que estábamos caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón – Debes mostrar seguridad , incluso intenta ser arrogante , muéstrate como si ya fueras la señora de este castillo , entra pisando fuerte Bella , el paso bien firme y la cabeza bien alta , orgullosa de nosotros –

-¿Pero para qué hacer todo eso Alice? – no entendía nada , ¿no podía mostrarme tal y como era?-

-Y lo más importante muestra seguridad en ti misma , en este tipo de reuniones es muy importante ser así Bella , ya te lo explicaré pero es importantísimo la manera en la que una se comporta en este tipo de eventos . –

Cuando ya nos encontramos delante de las puertas del dichoso salón Alice me poso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y me dijo - tú puedes hacerlo-Me abrazó y abrió las puertas .

Cuando las abrió me di cuenta de que lo que había era como una especia de entrada con unas escaleras que iban hacia una sala subterránea .

Y al comienzo de la entrada un hombre vestido con el uniforme del servicio del palacio. Yo caminé lentamente hasta el comienzo de la escalera y entonces lo que dijo el vampiro me recordó a lo que ví en alguna película de aristócratas cuando había algún baile :

-La Señorita Isabella Marie Swan futura Sra de Cullen –

Entonces empecé a descender por la escalera con la seguridad con la que Alice me dijo que lo hiciera

No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer , pero cuando llegué al final de la escalera había otro vampiro del servicio del castillo el cual me llevó a mi lugar en la mesa mientras yo caminaba hacia donde todos los reunidos se encontrabas los presentes se levantaron haciendo una reverencia tanto vampiros como hombres lobos .

Mientras pasaba por delante mientras ellos me hacían una reverencia con la cabeza agachada me sentí … para que mentir … me sentí bien , que digo bien , estupenda , era una sensación como de poder y sinceramente me encantó .

Cuando llegué a mi asiento Edward me hizo una reverencia también , ya que él antes era el único que no estaba agachado . Cogió mi mano delicadamente la besó y me dijo al oído .

-Llegas tarde , llegas muy tarde – me dijo serio pero no enfadado .

-Hubiera llegado antes mi querido y futuro esposo – dije con sarcasmo- si tú me hubieras dicho que hoy tenía que estar presente aquí …-

Edward cerró la boca de inmediato , se dio cuenta de que yo tenía razón y que el "gran soberano" había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Edward me apartó la silla para que me sentara y mientras él se sentaba en la suya y todos los invitados también percibí que alguien me miraba .

Como si de un acto reflejo giré la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y no pude dar crédito , la palabra increíble se quedaba pequeña.

Me quedé atónita , mirándolo como si no hubiera nadie más en aquella sala , como si nadie se diera cuenta.

Él tenía la misma expresión en su mirar que yo en el mío, sorpresa, pero mientras yo seguía mirándole atónita él giró levemente su mirar a Edward y entonces esa expresión cambió a un claro desprecio e incluso asco.

"_Jacob…"-_pensé en mi interior, pero en ese momento Edward me apretó fuertemente la mano como si de un aviso se lógicamente podréis adivinar que se me olvidó que Edward podía leer la mente y notar las sentimientos y sensaciones que yo tenía.

-Más te vale hacer como si no conocieras a ese perro-dijo cerca de mi oído… tan cerca que pude notar su fría nariz en mi oreja.

Yo solo aparté la mirada de Jacob rápidamente y dirigiéndola aún más rápido a mi regazo , no quería enfadar a Edward .

Esa reunión llegaba a sus 3 horas aproximadamente , en la cual no faltaron protestas por parte de los " lobos" ya que decían que los vampiros del reino ( sobretodo realeza) no respetaban los límites establecidos en un pacto pasado , que estipulaba que los vampiros no cazarían en la zonas que pertenecían a los licántropos.

Intentaba mantener mi atención en lo que decían para no pensar en Jacob , en lo que pensaría al verme aquí … en todo , así que no pude más y decidí abandonar la sala , sin consentimiento de mi " futuro marido"

-Señores , si me disculpan-dije mientras me ponía en pié- me retiro a mis aposentos ha sido una velada de lo más interesante , pero estoy agotada- y haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza – ha sido un placer .

Intenté contener mis ganas de salir corriendo de allí nada más ponerme en pié , pero me contuve , hasta que se cerraron las puertas tras de mí .

Entonces no lo pude soportar más y corrí y corrí sin poder contener mis lagrimas , sin poder ocultar el ahogo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos … Jacob … mi Jacob … se suponía que yo lo quería antes de que Edward me trajera aquí.

Al verle recordé que era realmente sentir amor hacia una persona , y lo que Edward había provocado en mí no era… no , no era eso … ¿ cómo iba a explicarle por qué me había quedado aquí? ¿ Por qué no luché más para quedarme en mi hogar … con mi familia y mis amigos y él? ¿Por qué , Por qué , Por qué?

Cuando llegué a mis habitación corrí más aún , conforme veía la puerta cada vez más cerca yo corría más , solo quería tumbarme sobre la cama y llorar hasta morir , porque en el fondo sabía que no me quedaba otra opción que quedarme aquí. Yo no podía luchar contra un vampiro , simplemente no podía , él era mucho más superior a mi … una pobre humana en todos los sentidos.

Edward Pov

Pasó un buen rato desde que mi corderito abandonó la sala … si ella se creía que esto iba a quedarse así se equivocaba.

Yo sabía perfectamente que ella conocía a Jacob de su mundo humano y que Jacob la conocía a ella , y que no solo eran amigos … si no que eran algo más.

Pero … la forma en la que se miraban … esa intensidad en sus miradas … no iba a consentirlo …ELLA ERA MIA Y DE NADIE MÁS…

Pensaba que había hecho muchos avances con ella , pensaba que a tenía comiendo ya de la palma de mi mano , pero al parecer no era así …

¿No lo era? Bien , entonces tendría que acelerar el proceso … tendría que utilizar la artillería pesada … ese sucio perro no se quedará con lo que me pertenece .

Si ella no estaba loca por mi … ahora si faltaba muy poco para que lo estuviera.

_-Emmet , encárgate tú de esta mierda … tengo cosas que atender-_le dije telepáticamente.

_-Jasper , encárgate de que no se pongan muy gallitos en mi ausencia-_

-Señores , discúlpenme , he de ausentarme para comprobar que mi FUTURA ESPOSA – dije recalcando claramente esas dos palabras- Está bien atendida.

Y con esto y paso firme me dirigí a las afueras de palacio.

Atravesé la frondosidad del bosque con una rapidez superior a la que los vampiros normales tenían

Buscaba a una bruja … una vampira con conocimientos de brujería negra que vivía en el bosque , pero cada poco tiempo cambiaba de ubicación aunque siempre en este mismo bosque .

Pasé horas y horas recorriendo el puto bosque , removiendo prácticamente cielo y tierra por que esa bruja era mi último as en la manga … no él último , pero mi último recurso sería demasiado duro para ella .

Estuve a punto de desistir cunado una voz sonó en mi cabeza. Una voz de mujer que me llamaba.

-_Su majestad … Edward… venir a mi… dejaros guiar y encontrarme … no estoy tan lejos de vos milord…._

En poco tiempo la encontré … a María , esa era el nombre de la mujer que buscaba.

Al contactar mentalmente conmigo la encontré en menos de 5 minutos , se encontraba dentro de una cueva , la cual era todo lo que parecía , pero por dentro era toda una mansión tallada en piedra como los antiguos castillos medievales.

-María , necesito que me ayudes –dije apurado , creo que fue la única vez en mi vida que estuve así de preocupado por algo , no la iba a perder , por que yo no dejaría que se fuera ni de mi lado ni de mi castillo , pero aun así … estaba desesperado

-Mi querido Edward … yo lo se todo …pero dime … ¿Qué clase de amor quieres provocar en ella?-Dijo mientras degollaba un cadáver humano y metía la cabeza en su caldero.

Yo me quedé mirándola con sinceramente cara de gilipollas ¿ a que se refería con que clase de amor?

-Hay Edward…-suspiró ella-Un amor puro , un amor loco , apasionado ¿vicioso tal vez?-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? ¿Puedes reunir todo eso como a lo mejor … una especie de poción?-

-Parece que olvides con quién hablas – me contestó cogiendo una gran cuchara y removiendo el caldero.-Puedo reunir todo lo anterior en una sola pócima , pero necesito una pertenencia de ella que represente o tenga relación con cada una de esas clases de amor ¿ entendido?

Bueno chicas aquí este cap , espero que os encante por que estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado de este cap , creo que me ha quedado muy bien … y solamente decir que a partir de aquí empeiza lo " bueno de esta historia" ya os digo que no os asustéis por lo que pueda salir en los próximos capítulos jajaja no se exactamente el que si muy explicito o no pero habrá de todo.

Un besazo a todas y gracias por vuestro apoyo , vuestros animos y vuestros comentarios ¡!


	8. Hechizo , poción y sumisión

BUENO COMO PROMETÍ AYER AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO … HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ESCRIBO Y HE PERDIDO LA PRACTICA PERO ESPERO QUE SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO ! PODEIS SEGUIRME EN MI TWITTER **NoeMaryChocho** SI QUEREIS O EN INSTRAGRAM **SRTAVALDOMERAA **

NO OLVIDEOS DEJAR VUESTRO COMENTARIO CON LA OPINION ! HE DEJADO UNA ENCUESTA SOBRE ESTE FIC ( CREO QUE ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL ) YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME ORIENTEIS SOBRE LO QUE QUEREIS EN LA HISTORIA A PARTIR DE AQUI . EN ESA ENCUESTA ESTAN LAS OPCIONES REFERENTES A LAS ESCENAS DE SEXO .

VUELVO A REPETIR ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA

_**HECHIZO , POCIÓN Y SUMUSIÓN**_

- Edward…-suspiró ella-Un amor puro , un amor loco , apasionado ¿vicioso tal vez?-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? ¿Puedes reunir todo eso como a lo mejor … una especie de poción?-

-Parece que olvides con quién hablas – me contestó cogiendo una gran cuchara y removiendo el caldero.-Puedo reunir todo lo anterior en una sola pócima , pero necesito una pertenencia de ella que represente o tenga relación con cada una de esas clases de amor ¿ entendido?

-Tardaría mucho tiempo en reunir algo de ella que represente cada aspecto de cada amor María-dijo Edward con voz cortante

María dejó de buscar entre el armario donde guardaba plantas secas , velas y de más instrumentos de brujería , se dio la vuelta lentamente y tranquila y con calma caminó hacia la mesa con cuatro sillas que se situaba en medio de su hogar , se sentó y miró a Edward fijamente …

-Esa impaciencia es uno de vuestros defectos milord … un rey debe ser paciente y no dejarse llevar por los instintos o deseos mas impulsivos . - Dijo la bruja mirándole fijamente a los ojos .

-¿Puedes o no? -dijo cortante el inmortal rey .

-Puedo mi querido impaciente soberano , dentro de dos días vuelva ,lo tendré todo listo -dijo ella mirando al suelo … ya que lo ultimo que quería era que Edward acabara con su vida por desobedecerle .

-Eso está mejor- contestó Edward a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones para salir de la cueva de la bruja ...-dos días , ni uno más – añadió mientras salía del lugar a la velocidad de un vampiro .

Bella Pov

( a la noche siguiente de que Edward estuviera en la cueva de la bruja María )

Ya era de noche y hacía un día entero que no veía a Edward

Yo me encontraba en los jardines de palacio sentada en un banco de mármol con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado , lo único que iluminaba ese oscuro bosque era la gran luna llena que había esa noche …

Me encontraba pensativa , pensando en que me impedía alejarme de Edward a parte de la voluntad del propio Edward ; Empecé a pensar y pensar intentando encontrar una explicación lógica , ya que odio no saber que me sucede …

Edward es un hombre atractivo eso estaba claro , pero bueno mas que hombre un inmortal o un ser atractivo y bellisimo , sus facciones perfectas , ese cuerpo digno de un dios ,esas manos preciosas a la par que dominantes su mirada penetrante la cual parece que te lee el alma …

No podía negarlo , físicamente me atraía , pero esa forma de tratarme … como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad … solo le faltaba ponerme un hierro a fuego vivo con sus iniciales en mi cuerpo como hacen los ganaderos con su ganadería … he ahí esa contradicción en mi mente , lo que no consigo entender es por que esa forma de ser conmigo no me agradaba en absoluto , pero aun que sea difícil de entender y para mi lo es no me explico por que una parte de mi ser empezaba a sentir placer al imaginarme a Edward feliz y complacido por servirle .

Empecé a sentir una gran satisfacción imaginarme siendo su sumisa en todos los aspectos . Desde que vi a Jacob mi mente solo pensaba en el y en mis sentimientos hacia él , pero Jacob se fue desvaneciendo de mi mente y poco a poco solo podía tener en mi mente a Edward .

De lo anterior pasé a imaginarme a Edward arrancándome la ropa voraz y rápidamente consumido por el deseo de poseerme . En el acto no pude evitar sonrojarme por las imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza , y para nada me desagradaba la imagen … al contrario empezó a crecer en mi un sentimiento de deseo que nunca he llegado a tener , si Edward estuviera ahora mismo aquí le rogaría que me hiciera suya aquí mismo y sin piedad .

Me levanté del banco de mármol y me dirigí al castillo mientras que lo ultimo que se pasaba por mi cabeza era no buscarle mas lógica a mis pensamientos … ¿ para qué iba a servir la lógica en un mundo de vampiros inmortales y hombres lobo ? Obviamente para nada … así que decidí dejarme llevar por los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en mi , buscarle una lógica o un motivo al por que siento lo que siento no me iba a llevar a ningún lado ….

Fin Bella Pov

En la cueva de María ….

La joven e inmortal bruja se puso al trabajo tras la orden y petición de Edward , en el mismo instante en el que él salió de la cueva .

Al marcharse Edward , empezó a buscar todo lo que necesitaba , de su armario cogió dos velas blancas , una verde y otra roja .

Las velas blancas simbolizaban la inocencia de la persona , la buena fe , el no hacer daño a la persona amada. La vela verde le servía para crear en Isabella ese deseo de sumisión y dedicación a su rey , el querer cuidarlo el sentir dependencia de él , queriendo complacerle en todo , simplemente por verlo satisfecho con ella , y la vela roja para la pasión , la lujuria , para el deseo descontrolado sexual , dando una pizcas de desenfreno y locura .

Cogió también unas semillas de madera , incienso y algunas otras hierbas que se situaban colgadas en el techo de la cueva para su secado y unas semillas de trigo .

Con todo ello la joven bruja se adentró en el bosque , dirigiéndose a su altar , un lugar donde ella siempre hacia los hechizos y conjuros .

El altar eran unas piedras perfectamente pulidas , dos cuadradas como base y una rectangular encima de ellas , simulando una mesa .

Colocó las cuatro velas completamente en fila a lo largo del altar , colocó cuatro barras de incienso , una delante de cada vela , y en un cuenco de metal machacó las semillas de trigo con las otras hierbas que había cogido ; El cuenco lo colocó justamente delante del altar , pero en el suelo , entre la hierba mojada del bosque , ella se arrodilló delante de ese cuento y le prendió fuego con una de las cerillas de madera , la cual la depositó dentro del cuenco .

Seguidamente encendió las cuatro velas y el incienso y mientras el contenido del cuenco de metal ardía se volvió a arrodillas sobre él mientras pronunciaba su conjuro .

"**Madre naturaleza que cuidas de tus hijos , por favor escucha mis plegarias , concedeme el deseo que me ha sido encomendado cumplir , toma la mano de esa mujer y guiarla hacia mi soberano , haz que deje todos los recuerdos de su anterior vida atrás en el tiempo , mi soberano así lo desea , haz que sus pensamientos caminen hacia él..."**

María siguió repientiendolo hasta que las velas se consumieron y así dio lugar el ritual y en su foro interno la bruja rogaba para que surtiera efecto …

Al terminar la bruja , ya en su cueva, cogió el cuenco de metal y lo metió en una especie de malla , a modo de bolsa de té , la cual metió en agua caliente .

De esa malla surgió un liquido de color amarillento con tintes violentas , y depositó el liquido con cuidado en una especie de minúscula cantimplora esperando que Edward volviera mañana a por ella .

EDWARD Pov

Entre los arbustos del jardín de palacio osbervava a Isabella , como un león escondido que observa a un cordero , sigiloso y observando a su presa intentando no hacer ruido para que no se percatara de mi presencia .

La veía sentada en uno de los bancos mirando al cielo y pensativa … mi instinto me trasmitía que ella irradiaba mas tranquilidad , lo que lo asocié con el hechizo de María … Me daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir a Isabella , en el amor y en la guerra todo vale y el fin justifica los medios …

Por un momento sentí algo que no había sentido nunca desde que traje aquí a Isabella … me sentía tranquilo y sereno sabiendo que yo ahora era el único hombre que pasaba por su cabeza .

Ningún hombre lobo es superior a un vampiro , pero solo de pensar que ese sucio perro está simplemente en la mente de mi Isabella hacía que perdiera los estribos , ya que todo de ella me pertenecía incluido su mente .

Hacía un día al menos que no hablaba con ella , no había ido a visitarla a nuestros aposentos , que no había compartido cama con ella , que no había rozado sus tibias mejillas .

Hasta que el hechizo surgiera efecto solo podía permitirme observarla desde la distancia …

Ya había sido bastante por el momento , observarla y no poder tocarla me creaba por dentro una tristeza inexplicable y un deseo infinito te tenerla entre mis brazos , así que decidí volver al castillo y encerrarme en la biblioteca , tocaría alguna partitura en el piano y bebería whisky , lo suficiente para quitármela de la cabeza hasta dentro de un día mas por lo menos, que es cuando debo volver a ver a María .

A veces me hubiera gustado no encontrar a Isabella , mi mente estaba veinticuatro horas pensando en ella , no me la podía sacar de mi cabeza y eso era algo frustrante .

Ya en el pasillo donde se encontraba la biblioteca escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos , pude saber que era Alice no hay otra voz como la de ella , era como un duendecillo que siempre denota alegría y entusiasmo en su voz .

-Edward , espera , quiero hablar contigo -dijo Alice con un poco de preocupación … de seguro que se trataba de Isabella …

Le abrí la puerta para que pasara ella primero , entré yo y cerré las puertas tras de mi .

Alice se sentó en unos de los sillones que habían en la sala de la biblioteca justamente delante de la chimenea , yo me acerqué al minibar a servirme una copa y mientras lo hacía le dije :

-Cuéntame Alice ...- dije mientras vertía el liquido en la copa .

-Edward es por Bella , no para de preguntar por tí , piensa que ha hecho algo malo que te a ofendido

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro … el hechizo estaba haciendo efecto y eso me alegraba .

-Alice no se tiene por que preocupar , no ha hecho nada malo , de ser así sabes que no la castigaría con mi ausencia si no con un buen castigo , por ejemplo unos buenos azotes en sus nalgas , pero si te soy sincero he estado muy ocupado ( mentí ) de todas formas , si la ves a lo largo del día de hoy comentale que si tengo un hueco esta noche iré a verla a mis aposentos . Si no te importa ahora me gustaría estar solo …-concluí

-Claro Edward , iré a buscarla y se lo diré … al final va a resultar que te echa de menos … no se como lo haces para conseguir siempre lo que te propones … debes ser un aventajado en ese sentido … - me dijo Alice en tono jocoso mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta .

-Uno tiene sus propios trucos – bromee .

-Desde que ella está aquí te está cambiando el humor … te noto … mas … como decirlo sentimental .- dijo mientras abría la puerta .

- Nuestro destino es estar juntos … puede que haya recapacitado … y sabes de sobra que siento por ella … pero no puedo permitirme ser tan blando como un humano … sabes que no es cosa de vampiros , no es lo nuestro – dije medio en broma medio en serio mientras ella salia por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara .

Cierto que mi corazón de vampiro se haya enternecido un poco … la quiero junto a mi , es mía , es mi consorte y tengo que tener unos sentimientos hacia ella … los tengo desde el día en que nació , el día que supe que era ella .


End file.
